Interwoven
by Dragon Firefang
Summary: It was a normal day, but when the bounty office is closed and their hotel room ends up exploding... perhaps more is going on than meets the eye. Now they have to figure out what is going on before they all get killed. Train/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The first couple of chapters will be from Dawn's point of view, then I switch over to Train's and Sven's. It gets better as it goes along.

"Train!" The hoarse yell made the Dawn's head snap around even though she was standing on top of a building and the cry had clearly come from the street. She looked down to see a man sprinting through the crowd with another man chasing after him. The man in front seemed to running from the one behind him and a minute later she realized why. The fleeing man tripped and fell and before he could get up the other man had him handcuffed.

"Sweeper," she hissed, her blue eyes narrowing in distaste. Then another man with a child trailing him joined the first two and she hissed again. Just my luck to run into two sweepers when I have only been in the city for half an hour, she thought irritably. "Just a coincidence," she told herself before she slipped down the fire escape so that she could hear their conversation.

"What were you thinking Train?" the older man asked the younger as they walked down the alley, "You left us."

"I can handle one guy," Train replied with a grin, "He wasn't a problem. You need to relax Sven." Sven sighed and pulled a package of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Next time, stick with us," he said, lighting one and putting the rest away, looking around warily.

Train looked down at the girl walking next to Sven, "What do you think Eve?"

Eve blinked at him before she answered, "You should let us help." Train rolled his eyes and shook his head but whatever response he made was lost as they walked out the other end of the alley.

"Hmm," Dawn sighed, looking around, "I guess I'll have to stay away from them." She walked the opposite way they had back to her hotel, keeping an eye out as she did so. Seeing as she was in the city on business that could not exactly be considered legal she had reason to be wary. When she got to the lobby of her hotel she stopped so fast the door almost hit her when it swung shut. Train was standing in the middle of the open floor, with his back to her luckily.

She considered backing out of the door and coming back later but as she went to take a step back he turned around and she was forced to act natural and continue into the building, praying that he didn't notice her. Watching him out of the corner of her eye as she walked past, Dawn was relieved when his gaze passed over her. Once she was hidden from his view as she passed the elevators she broke into a trot, eager to get away from him.

She managed to get to her room without seeing anyone else and shut the door with a sigh of relief. Knowing that she didn't have much time until she had to go to the drop-off point for the diamond she had tucked into a pocket of her dress, she could not stay motionless for long. Dawn reached under the hem of her dress and pulled the diamond out, locking it in the hotel safe before she went into the bathroom to take a shower, then changing into more plain looking clothes, throwing a shawl around her shoulders, pulling the diamond back out of the safe, and leaving again. She held her breath until she got to the lobby and saw that the sweeper had left.

Breathing a sigh of relief she forced herself to be natural as she walked down the street and entered a rather seedy looking bar. She knew that she wouldn't have to stay there for long but she still hated going in. Places like that made her skin crawl. It was very dim inside which could be partially blamed upon the smoke filling the air. Several conversations stopped when she walked in and she tried to ignore the stares that were directed at her.

Walking straight to the bar, she sat down at the first empty seat, only to have several seats open up as people immediately left the bar. She sat there for a couple of minutes before the bartender noticed her and waddled his way over. Dawn briefly wondered, perhaps unkindly, as he took her order, how someone who was on their feet all day could be so large. The glass of water he handed her a minute later looked distinctly brown and she made an internal grimace. When the bartender wasn't looking she discretely poured half of the glass into a nearby empty beer can so that she wouldn't have to drink it, but would not appear rude. When he turned back around she reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond, wrapped in cloth. "In lieu of payment," Dawn said quietly, tossing it onto the bar as she stood up. He unwrapped it enough to see what was in it and nodded.

"That will work," he replied, his voice gruff, "I know who to give it to." Dawn hated doing jobs when she didn't know who she was working for but sometimes she made an exception. Like when the price, or threat, was high enough. She also disliked stealing things. She was supposed to be a spy, an information gatherer, but sometimes people decided that only a spy could get into a certain place and back out again alive. Dawn breathed in the fresh air with relief as she left the bar, only to have her breath catch in her throat as she saw the sweeper standing across the street. His direct, unwavering stare made it clear that he was there for her. Dawn stood on her side of the street with her hands on her hips, staring back at him. He smiled faintly and stepped off of the sidewalk, heading across the street.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like that?" he asked when he got within hearing distance. The sun was starting to set and the streets were clearing, taking away her ability to blend in with the crowd. She had no choice but to confront him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd assume that if you know who I am you know why I was there," she replied coolly, adjusting the shawl, "It's Train right?"

He looked slightly surprised that she knew his name and then promptly hid it, "Yeah it is. You still shouldn't be in that bar. Now, I have to take you in. Are you going to go quietly?"

"What are you charging me for?" Dawn asked him, letting the irritation into her voice, "I demand to know."

"Stealing that diamond for one," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes, "I'll admit though, I wasn't expecting the thief to be a girl. And you're a spy, that's a good enough reason right there."

"I thought sweepers were supposed to hunt murderers and people like that," Dawn protested, even though she had heard of people who had been taken in for less.

"Yeah well, I need the money," Train replied with a shrug. His medium length brown hair hung in his face, partially obscuring the curious look he gave her when he said, "Why were you so careless though? I didn't even recognize you when you walked into the hotel, although I wasn't looking for you at that point. You could have found another drop-off point and left town."

"Didn't want to," she replied, wondering if her expression was betraying her emotions. Something was interesting him and she wanted to know what it was. Dawn struggled to keep her blue eyes clear and face calm. "You know, I could just raise a fuss," she pointed out, shifting her weight from side to side, "A couple of screams, a faked struggle and the cops wouldn't think twice about believing me." Train actually looked up and down the street swiftly to see if there was a cop in sight. Just Dawn's luck, there wasn't. There weren't even very many people left on the street and the ones that were outside were quickly going in. Soon they would be alone and then there would be nothing that she could do. Dawn sighed and held her hands out, wrists together, "Okay, go ahead."

Train's eyes widened in surprise as he reached for his belt, "What, no fuss? That's no fun." She didn't reply, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "What's your name anyway?" he asked, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and reaching for her arms.

"Dawn," she snarled, locking her fingers together and ramming her fist into his chest. He went down hard, mostly out of surprise, and she took off down the street.

"Freeze!" Train yelled behind her, a split second before a shot flew over her head. She skidded to a halt and spun around, certain that he wouldn't miss with his next shot. Her suspicion was confirmed when she caught sight of his gun and the numbers inscribed on the side.

"Black Cat," Dawn hissed, her eyes widening in shock. Even a criminal as under the radar as she was had heard of the Black Cat. "Fancy that," she murmured, "Captured by none other than an ex Chronos Number."

"You should be honored," Train said, his expression darkening slightly though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, well, you still have not caught me yet," she reminded him, taking a step back.

"I would not do that," Train said warningly, "You will not get away with it." Dawn growled, baring her teeth, knowing that he was right. "Although," Train continued, walking towards her without lowering his weapon, "I'll commend you on your escape attempt. You almost made it."

"Not even close," she replied as he pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them.

"Well, further than anyone else usually does," he admitted, spinning her around and leading her down the street by her right arm. She studied him as they walked. If he wasn't a sweeper I would have called him handsome, she thought, I still would actually, with his medium length brown hair and almost yellow eyes he certainly qualified in her mind. She shook her head and changed her train of thought. What was I doing thinking a sweeper is handsome, she thought, I need to be figuring out a way to escape. Train stopped suddenly and she almost bumped into him as he looked up at a clock standing on a street corner before returning his gaze to a sign posted on the door of a dilapidated building. He made a face, "Looks like the bounty office is closed now. Just my luck. Looks like you get to go home."

She snorted, "What makes you think I'm going to go quietly?"

"Would you rather sit outside the office until morning?" he offered, looking irritated.

"No," she growled, looking around the darkening streets, "I guess not."

"Then I wouldn't complain," Train said, dragging her down the street again.


End file.
